Carta de Despedida
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: ONE-SHOT Mimi se va a Nueva York dejando como único recuerdo una carta de despedida, donde da su opinión acerca de cada uno de los niños elegidos...


Siempre me pregunté que sentiría Mimi con respecto a sus compañeros de aventuras, por ello, como tengo caracter similar a ella (aunque más parecido al de Miyako) se me ocurrió escribir este fanfic según mi propio punto de vista. ¿Qué sentiría yo por mis compañeros si fuera Mimi? El personaje resultó ideal, en la situación cuando ella se va a Estados Unidos. Decidí poner a Yamato como su pareja ya que es una de mis favoritas (las otras son Mishiro y Jyoumi, pero el Mimato daba mejor para el fic). En fin, espero que lo lean y les guste!

* * *

**Carta de Despedida**

Mimi contempló por última vez la que hasta ahora había sido su casa en Japón, suspiró y subió al auto… llevaba una carta en mano. Antes de llegar al aeropuerto pasó por la casa de los Yagami. Sus padres la esperaban ya en los Estados Unidos, se habían marchado días antes para preparar la casa y esas cosas. Se detuvo frente a la casa de su amigo y sonrió con melancolía, le habría encantado tocar el timbre y abrazar a Taichi y a Hikari una última vez, pero eran las 2 a.m. y probablemente la habrían echado. Suspiró y dejó la carta en el buzón… luego… se marchó.

El despertador en el cuarto de los Yagami sonó a las 10.30 a.m. como diariamente lo hacía. Taichi se desperezó y corrió se dispuso a despertar a su hermana, solo para encontrarse que ella ya no estaba allí, sino que ya había despertado. Salió del cuarto a desayunar y descubrió que su la castaña no estaba sola, sino que contaba con la compañía de Yamato, Sora y Takeru.  
-¡Hermana! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-la regañó el mayor.  
-Lo siento hermano…-murmuró su hermanita, se notaba deprimida.  
-¿Qué te pasa?...-preguntó Taichi, preocupado-. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Tienes fiebre?  
-No… no es eso Taichi…-fue Sora quien le tendió la misteriosa carta en la que el no había reparado. Era un sobre muy bonito, color rosa, y con una caligrafía muy fina, claramente era de chica, escrita con una lapicera rosa… y aquel perfume a flores… tardó tan solo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era de su amiga Mimi-. Es de Mimi, ¿no?  
-Así es… se fue-el tono de su mejor amigo también reflejaba la tristeza de éste. Yagami sabía del profundo amor que el rubio sentía por la castaña, y no era para menos, llevaban ya once largos meses saliendo.  
-¿Cómo que se fue?-el líder de los digielegidos no caía en sí de su sorpresa.  
-¡Así, se fue! ¡Se fue sin decir nada! Solo… dejó eso… Se fue esta mañana… a Estados Unidos…-Hikari no dejaba de llorar mientras Takeru la abrazaba con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos.  
Taichi abrió el sobre y se encontró con la hermosa letra de su amiga. Había pequeños borrones, como si la tinta hubiese sido removida por las lágrimas mientras la carta era escrita. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga se hubiese marchado de esa manera sin siquiera decir adiós? Con las manos temblándole, sujetó con el papel con ambas manos y comenzó a leer.

_Estimados Chicos:  
Temo que éste es el adiós, y no esta vez no es un adiós, nos vemos en dos semanas, me voy a vivir a Estados Unidos. Espero que me perdonen por no haberme despedido personalmente, es que me hubiese dolido tanto… no quería verlos tristes, es por eso que decidí retrasar la despedida lo máximo posible. No puedo escribirles una carta general, cada uno de ustedes es muy distinto, si les dijera lo mismo a todos no me sentiría bien conmigo misma, por eso que esta es solo la introducción, aquí va la verdad… les pido que cada uno lea la parte que le corresponde:  
__**Taichi:**__ Gracias por ayudarme a crecer de la manera en la que lo hiciste. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez no me caíste muy bien pues eras "demasiado valiente para mí", tú te atrevías a hacer cosas que yo no podía hacer, y por ello no tuvimos un buen primer contacto. Pero con el tiempo me fuiste transmitiendo todo aquel valor, y me fui volviendo una persona más valiente, pudiendo realizar cosas que antes no podía. Nunca olvidaré la manera en la que me enseñaste a sobrellevar las cosas, con esa valentía tan propia de ti. Siempre fuiste un chico muy especial y divertido, tus formas tan prácticas de hacer las cosas siempre nos metían en problemas, pero no puedo negar que era muy divertido. Jamás te olvidaré Taichi, como espero que tú tampoco me olvides. Gracias por todo.  
__**Sora:**__ Tú siempre fuiste como una hermana mayor para mí, siempre me cuidaste mientras estábamos en el Digimundo, te preocupaste porque yo pudiera sobrellevar la situación. También me sirvió de mucho que estuvieses allí, ¡jamás habría podido soportar ser la única chica del grupo! ¡Hubiese sido horrible! Gracias a ti gané una amiga con la que hablar, siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo y hemos tenido charlas que con los demás no podría haber tenido. Eres una gran chica, aunque te cuesta mucho confiar en ti misma, eres más valiosa de lo que crees ser, además de que siempre estás cuidándonos a todos para que no nos metamos en problemas, eres como nuestra madre. Espero que aunque me vaya podamos continuar escribiéndonos y que me cuentes de sus nuevas aventuras.  
__**Yamato:**_ _Pues contigo tengo una doble deuda. Gracias por la infinidad de bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias por hacerme sentir la chica más feliz de la tierra, gracias por tantos meses de amor, tantas memorias que fui recolectando a medida que nuestra relación fue madurando y floreciendo. Gracias por permitirme amarte, eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que seas feliz, sea o no conmigo, no te quiero atar a una relación a distancia, porque sé perfectamente que esas cosas no funcionan, por eso sería mejor terminar con lo nuestro. ¿Sabes? En toda mi vida jamás había pensado en tener un novio como tú, eres simplemente genial, se que tendrás a cualquier chica que desees a tus pies, por eso no bajes los brazos, aunque si me pides un consejo, ¡ábrete! Te cuesta mucho hacerte amigos, eres algo así como un lobo solitario, pero una vez que rompes el hielo eres el amigo perfecto: comprensivo, fiel y que siempre está cuando uno lo necesita. Es por ello que espero que aunque no como novios, nuestra relación de amistad se mantenga. Recuerda que tu emblema es la amistad, pero un emblema es más que una simple etiqueta, es un reflejo de nuestro corazón, y es tu bello corazón del cual yo me enamoré. Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, te amo._  
_**Koushiro:**__ Dios mío, algún día tenía que tener esta charla contigo. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, me pareciste un chico sumamente… no sé, simplemente quería golpearte. Eras demasiado inteligente como para mi gusto, y recuerda que por aquel entonces yo no era más que una princesita y a las princesitas les van los príncipes y los caballos blancos, no los niños genios, las computadoras y la tecnología. Pero con el tiempo comencé a comprender que aquello era verdaderamente importante para ti, era tu don, tu talento, algo que yo envidiaba y deseaba tener. Siempre fuiste un gran amigo Koushiro, perdóname por todas las malas que te hice pasar en el Digimundo.  
__**Superior Jyou:**__ Me importa un bledo cuantas veces me pidas que ya no te llame superior, para mí siempre serás el "Superior Jyou", es muy divertido llamarte así, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto. ¿Un consejo? ¡Relájate amigo! La vida es una y no vale la pena vivirla si estamos pendientes de toda mínima cuestión que pasa en el mundo. No podemos disfrutar de un momento si estamos pensando en las dificultades del siguiente. Relájate, sé más espontáneo, ¡vive la vida! Algún día te invitaré a Estados Unidos a pasar unas vacaciones conmigo, te enseñaré el "estilo de vida de Mimi Tachikawa" y no, no debes tener miedo a como suena, porque es genial. No te sobreesfuerzes mucho en el estudio y ¡mucha suerte en los exámenes!  
__**Takeru:**__ Te has vuelto un niño muy fuerte desde que te conocí por primera vez en el Digimundo, has pasado por muchas situaciones que te han hecho madurar y es por eso que creo que eres un niño mucho más maduro que cualquier chico de tu edad. Prométeme que no te pondrás triste por mi partida, ¡tienes que ser fuerte, por mí! Sé que estabas sumamente entusiasmado con la idea de que fuera tu futura cuñada pero… son cosas que pasan, uno nunca sabe, ¡incluso podría ser que Sora resulta tu cuñada! No puedo negar que me daría envidia pero… Olvídalo, volviendo a lo anterior, ¡ya verás que nos volveremos a ver! Ya sea en el Digimundo o en el mundo real, estoy convencida de que así será, jamás pierdas la esperanza de ello, ¿somos amigos no? Ese lazo jamás se cortará. Cuida muy bien de Hikari, que su hermano es algo distraído y puede hacerle daño. ¡Confío en ti!  
__**Hikari:**__ Bien Hika, tú eres la última y a quien tuve una menor oportunidad de conocer. Aún así siento que te he llegado a conocer mucho en este poco tiempo, debe ser por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas desde entonces. Eres una chica genial, te he cogido gran cariño, por ello no quiero que te pongas triste por mi culpa, te prometo lo mismo que a Takeru, ¡te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver! Tienes que ser fuerte, mostrarle al mundo ese bello resplandor que hay en ti, y que no te intimiden los mayores, porque eres una chica estupenda, tierna, sincera y tan valiente como tu hermano. Y hablando de él, cuídalo, porque es él quien necesita que lo cuiden más que tú. Jamás te rindas Hikari, demuéstrales a los demás quien eres._

_Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, tal como espero futuras noticias sobre ustedes. Son unos amigos estupendos, nunca cambien chicos, y si lo hacen, para mejor. Espero volver a verlos algún día, hasta entonces será por e-mail o carta. Nunca olviden los momentos que pasamos juntos ni lo mucho que los quiero. Gracias por estar siempre allí, a mi lado apoyándome. Los quiere mucho su amiga,  
Mimi Tachikawa_

Eso era todo, se había marchado. Yamato releyó la carta por tercera vez, negándose a creer la partida de su novia. ¿Por qué se había ido después de tanto tiempo juntos? Sintió un vacío en su estómago, la chica a la que amaba se había marchado sin saber si se volverían a ver. Sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pequeños fragmentos, dolía tanto… Sintió los brazos de Sora, abrazándolo protectoramente, acariciando su cabello, y sin más, el rubio se echó a llorar.  
-¡¿Por qué se fue!? ¡¿He hecho algo mal como para que me detestara?!-lloró Yamato, negándose a aceptar la realidad.  
-Por favor hermano… no fue tu culpa, Mimi jamás te dejaría si no fuera por una buena razón-le respondió su hermano, con un dejo entristecido en la voz.  
-¡Claro que lo fue!-continuó el digielegido de la amistad-. ¡De seguro odiaba ser mi novia!  
-Ya corazón**i**… tranquilo-lo calmó Sora, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amigo-. Estoy segura de que ella tiene sus razones para marcharse, y también estoy segura de que a ella no le gustaría verte así, ¡te ama! Por favor Yamato, los noviazgos no duran por siempre… una chica te dejó, no es el fin del mundo.  
-Pues para mí si lo es, y si no estás contenta con ello pues mala suerte…-un profundo vacío se reflejaba en los ojos del rubio.  
-Hermano…-Takeru lo miró sumamente preocupado, hace tiempo que no veía a su hermano de esa forma.  
-Amigo, tranquilo, no es que jamás la volverás a ver-intentó animarlo Yagami-. Puedes llamarla cuando gustes, mandarle mails, ¡todo! Imagínate si hubiésemos nacido un par de años antes, jamás tendríamos todas estas posibilidades para comunicarnos.  
-Sí pero… Olvídenlo…-suspiró Yamato, poniéndose de pie para luego marcharse.

**FIN**

* * *

**i** N/A: Siempre que le tengo mucho cariño a alguien suelo decirle amor o corazón, en este caso utilicé la palabra como recurso para no evitar la repetición de las palabras que describen a Yamato, como rubio, o su propio nombre. Creí que era la palabra indicada para Sora ya que a pesar de que su emblema es el amor no creí que quedara bien que ella nos haga acordar de su característica a través de la propia palabra, sino que me gustó más la idea de jugar con el concepto.

* * *

Es todo n.n me gustaría mucho que alguien escribiese una respuesta a este fanfic como si fuera alguno de los chicos escribiéndole una carta a Mimi para comentarle la situación en la que todos quedaron por su partida, sería muy divertido y me encantaría ya que es una forma de ver que les gustó mi fanfic. En fin, muchas gracias por haberlo leido, es bastante corto teniendo en cuenta los One-Shot que suelo escribir. Espero que sigan allí, sintonizando este canal n.o

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
